Leamington Flyers
The Leamington Flyers are a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in Leamington, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Western division of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. History Bill Burgess, coach and general manager of the local Intermediate Flyers, formed the Junior Flyers in 1954. They were a Junior B team in the Southwestern League until 1958 when they quit the league. The Flyers were a part of the BCJBHL 1958 until 1964. When the OHA allowed the Border Cities League to fail in 1964, the town mothballed the junior team and operated a top-notch juvenile team in its stead. In 1966, the team operated as an independent team, playing only in OHA playdowns and exhibition against local all-star, juvenile, and intermediate teams. In 1967, they joined the Western Junior B League. They entered the new Border Cities league in 1968. When the league became the Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League in 1970, the Flyers stayed on board. The Flyers were promoted to the Western Junior "B" league in 1992 and are still a charter member. On January 3, 1993, the Leamington Flyers helped set a record for the highest scoring tie in the history of the Western Ontario Hockey League by tying the London Nationals 11-11. The Flyers hold the record for the most lopsided game in the history of the WOHL. On January 20, 1995, the Flyers defeated the Windsor Bulldogs by a score of 30-3. On January 26, 2002, the Flyers set the WOHL record for largest margin in a shutout victory by defeating the Aylmer Aces by a score of 16-0.http://wohl.ca/download/records_wohl.htm At the beginning of the 2006-07 season, it was announced that the Flyers have officially affiliated with the Ontario Hockey League's Saginaw Spirit. On Tuesday March 16, 2010, the Leamington Flyers hired Head Coach Tony Piroski. Previously, as coach of the Essex 73's, Piroski won seven Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League championships and three Clarence Schmalz Cups in nine seasons. In Piroski's first season the team went from 7 wins to 26 wins, losing Game 7 in overtime to the Lasalle Vipers. In spring 2011 the Flyers brought aboard OHL scout Mike Sadler as the club's general manager. In the 2013–14 season the Flyers won the regular-season championship with a record of 37 wins 10 losses and 2 OTL for 76 points finishing 3 points ahead of the rival Lasalle Vipers. The Flyers eliminated St.Mary's 4–0 then faced the defending Sutherland Cup Champion London Nationals. The Flyers would need a couple double overtime games but defeated London 4 games to 1. The Flyers faced the Chatham Maroons in the Finals. A maroons team that had added many pieces at the deadline and were the favourites. The Flyers in front of a record crowd 2,057 at the Heinz Arena for Game 5, on a goal from Mitch Amante in the final minutes won Game 5 by a score of 1-0 to clinch their first ever Western Conference Championship. The 2014–15 edition of the Flyers finished the season with 38 wins 9 losses and 2 OTL good enough for the regular-season championship. The Flyers faced the number 8 seed Lambton Shores Predators in the first round, the Flyers swept the Preds, outscoring them 22-1 in the 4 games. Next up were the London Nationals who finished 7th but were coming off a huge upset of the Chatham Maroons. The Nationals would win the first 2 games on the strong goaltending from Justin Tugwell. The Flyers would find a way to solve the London netminder and win the next 4 to take the series in 6 games. Leamington would make their 2nd straight Western Conference Finals and take on their county Rival Lasalle Vipers. The Flyers would take home their 2nd straight Western Conference Title in 6 games against the Vipers in a classic series. Both the Vipers and Flyers would advance to the Sutherland Cup Playoffs. The eventual Sutherland Cup Champion Caledonia Covairs would eliminate the Flyers in 5 games in the Sutherland Cup Semi-Finals. On May 11, 2015 General Manager Mike Sadler stepped down from the organization. Kevin Hopper takes over as the team General Manager.cially affiliated with the Ontario Hockey League's Saginaw Spirit. Season-by-Season Results Clarence Schmalz Cup Appearances :1972: Leamington Flyers defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-1 :1980: Leamington Flyers defeated Bradford Blues 4-games-to-none Notable alumni *Chris Allen *Darren Banks *T.J. Brodie *Tim Gleason *Zack Kassian *Kris Manery *Steve Ott *Eric Reitz *Charlie Stephens *Tim Hrynewich External links *Flyers Webpage Category:Western Junior B Hockey League teams Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1958